bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hewkii
Hewkii was once a Po-Matoran who played Kohlii, he later became the Toa Inika/Mahri of Stone. Biography Metru Nui Hewkii, like most Toa of stone, begun his life as a Po-Matoran. He owned a shop in Mertu Nui that sold disks. It had the most famous disks in all of Metru Nui. His disks were of such fine Akilini quality that Turaga Dume had to ban other Metru players from using Po-Metru Disks. It is naturally presumed that he played Akilini himself. Just prior to the Great Cataclysm, he was placed into a Matoran Sphere, and was later rescued by the Toa Metru, and taken to Mata Nui. 1,000 years ago, Hewkii, along with all the other Matoran of Metru Nui, were summoned to the Coliseum and was forced into a Transport pod by Vahki. The Matoran were eventually transported to the island of Mata Nui, where the Toa-Metru sacrificed their Toa Energy to awaken them. Mata Nui On Mata Nui, Hewkii became a defender of Po-Koro before the coming of the Toa Mata. He was the Kohlii champion for many years. At this time, he learned much about stone, which later aided him as a Toa Inika. During his time on the island, he was Onewa's right hand Matoran. At that time he was the greatest goal-scorer of all time at Kolhii and one of the few Po-Matoran able to crush boulders with both his feet and his head. He learned this skill after Macku soaked his mask during a practical joke. During the Great War Hewkii was one of the first to fall victim to the infection spread by the Comet Balls, which were being sold by Ahkmou. This caused him to fell very ill, and if Pohatu had not saved him by removing the infected Comet balls, he would have either died or become a servant of Teridax. Hewkii recovered in time to help organize the defense of Po-Koro against the Tahnok swarm. While under Pohatu's control, he kicked a Kolhii ball down, which struck a makeshift lever, catapulting Pohatu and Hafu into the air and over the walls. Despite this victory, he fled with the other Po-Matoran to Ga-Koro on a fleet of hidden boats. Almost immediately after arriving in Ga-Koro, the Pahrak swarm attacked. Hewkii saved Macku by catching a piece of debris headed towards her in a fishing staff. This catch inspired a new form of Kolhii, in which staffs would be used instead of kicking the ball. After the Bohrok-Kal attacks, Hewkii was chosen by Onewa, along with Hafu, to participate in Kolhii Tournament. The Po-Koro team got all the way to the Ta-Koro Kolhii Championship, in which they won second place to the Ga-Koro team. Return to Metru-Nui After the Matoran returned to Metru-Nui, Hewkii was one of the Matoran that begun to reconstruct the great city when the Turaga's dark news about Mata Nui's fate was discovered. After the Toa Nuva had left without giving word to the Matoran, Hewkii joined Jaller in a city-wide strike to force the Turaga into telling them what had occurred. After he had found out the truth, Jaller contacted Hewkii and four other Matoran to join him on the dangerous journey to Voya Nui. They all knew that their fates were very likely to be tragedies, but all six bravely traveled on into what they would soon find out to be Karzahni's realm. Hewkii escaped with the others and was transformed into a new Toa Inika by a bolt of lightning from the Red Star. Toa Inika The Toa Inika first headed inland through a series of tunnels until they realised they could already use their mask powers after being Toa for such little time. Nuparu activated his Kanohi Kadin unknowingly and crashed into the cavern ceiling. After developing his newfound flight, he then scouted ahead using his Kanohi Kadin, but Vezok saw him and followed him back to his team. Vezok then tried to enslave the Toa into fighting against each other. However he Toa Inika were immune. Vezok was eventually defeated but escaped. The Toa then found Garan, an Onu-Matoran leading the Matoran Resistance Team. They met in the Matoran Fortress. The team then split up to accomplish different tasks. Nuparu, Kongu, Garan and Velika searched the Piraka Stronghold for the Toa Nuva only to be attacked by the Piraka. Luckily, the other Toa Inika were able to arrive and the team fought the Piraka and Brutaka. However, the battle turned around as Hakann used a special Zamor, which would transfer all of a target's abilities into him. He shot Brutaka with it but Thok got half of the power because their armor was touching. In a few moments the two Skakdi had knocked out the Toa and the other Piraka. The two Piraka then continued on but it was not long before they split apart and started fighting each other. The Toa then joined forces with the remaining Piraka and made their way to Thok and Hakann. Before the battle, Axonn issued Hewkii with another type of Zamor Sphere that would counter the effects of Hakann's Zamor and allow Brutaka his power back. Hewkii used it in the battle and restored Brutaka's power but the two Skakdi had anticipated this and countered the zamor with a blast of their own. This resulted in the Toa Inika being knocked out, allowing the Piraka to gain the advantage when they reunited. Once they were awake the Piraka had already began their descent down the 777 Stairs. The Toa Inika were forced to press on after them. The Toa then encountered the chamber of death where one of them had to die. Matoro volunteered for this and he was killed as a sacrefice of their continuation. However, he was bought back to life straight after. Following this, the Toa also had to fight their worst nightmares where they "lost control of their powers". The Toa won this battle and saw that they had in fact battled illusions. They continued until they faced several Protodax that had been enlarged. The Toa were unable to kill them and nearly faced death until Umbra, an Order of Mata Nui servant who was placed as a guard for the Mask of Life, scared them off. He then attacked the Toa and came close to defeating them. The Toa then formed a plan in which Hahli used her Water power to make moisture in the air, which Matoro froze until the cavern was covered in ice. As Umbra had used his ability to become a beam of light at this point, he was reflected off the surface of the ice and followed Nuparu. He then began moving out of control and ended up being beamed around the room until he materialized and went out cold. The Toa continued and found their way to the Chamber of Life, where they fought Vezon and Fenrakk. They managed to fight the pair into the Lava but they came back more powerful than before. Jaller then formulated a plan to have Kongu use his Kanohi Suletu to transfer the thoughts of the Ignika into Vezon’s head. The Skakdi realized that the Mask wanted Matoro as its guardian and not him. He then attempted to kill Matoro but Jaller managed to freeze him using a Zamor sphere that Axonn gave them. Once Vezon was defeated Matoro went forward and took the Mask from Vezon. But the Mask felt that the time was not yet right for it to be used and travelled to the place it felt was the most damaged, which was the Pit. Hahli tried to get it back but almost drowned and was saved by a Matoran from the underwater city of Mahri Nui. The Matoran then died. The Toa Inika were approached by the Toa Nuva whom they had a discussion with. The Toa Nuva said it wasn't their destiny to get the Ignika. Mahri-Nui The Toa then went down the Stone Cord in hopes of reaching Mahri Nui and were attacked by Vezon again. They managed to defeat him but attracted the attention of some Zyglak. The Toa escaped into the Pit and were turned into water breathers by the power of the Ignika. The were soon attacked by a 300 foot Venom Eel, which was also a victim to the Ignika. Hewkii intended to use his Kanohi Sanok, only to find that it had been transformed into a Garai. The Toa managed to escape to Mahri Nui, where Matoro was used as an example to the others that they could no longer breath air. Nuparu went with the others and tried to talk the Barraki out of sending their Rahi armies to destroy the Kelp Weed plantation. The Toa Mahri pretended to be prisoners of the Pit too, which the Matoran actually believed and were about to attack Matoro had he not escaped only to be captured by Hydraxon and thrown into a cell in the original pit. Following this, the Toa Mahri falsely allied with the Barraki. Nuparu was placed in a cave that was guarded by a Rahi. He escaped with Hewkii and Hahli. The trio then stumbled upon Hydraxon's weapons cache. In this cave, Hewkii found several Cordak Blasters and brought them back to the other Toa when they regrouped. On their way back to Mahri-Nui, Nuparu, Hewkii, and Hahli were reunited with Jaller and Kongu. The Toa then returned to the village where they found Matoro and a Maxilos Robot. Little to their knowledge, the Robot was being inhabited by Makuta Teridax, who was forcing Matoro to keep quiet. The Toa were then called "Toa Mahri" in honor of Mahri-Nui. Hewkii and the other Toa later helped to break down the Stone Cord after evacuating Mahri-Nui and contacting Axonn to help evacuate Voya-Nui. However, the team was attacked by a Gadunka, which had been enlarged by the powers of the Ignika, the Ancient Sea Behemoth and the 300ft Venom Eel. Teridax’s Reign In Metru nui the Toa learnt of Matoro's fate and went to a memorial in Matoro's honor. The Toa Mahri then took over the defenses of Metru Nui. While in that role they defeated and captured the Kardas Dragon. When they returned they met the Toa Hagah. On a mission to get to the Core Processor, Toa Norik confronted the Toa Mahri and told them that they had been given orders to destroy the coliseum. The Toa Mahri were shocked and attacked the Toa Hagah, seeing them as a threat. The battle ended when Hahli attacked Toa Kualus, who lost control over a giant Rahi; which went on a rampage. With the combined efforts of the eleven Toa they managed to stop it. The Toa Hagah then descended into the depths beneath the Coliseum without having to destroy it. When the Toa Mahri left the Coliseum, a strange being appeared and told them to deliver the Heart of the Visorak to Artidax. She said the Visorak horde would go wherever the Heart was, and that they were coming to Mertu Nui. Jaller chose Hahli and Nuparu to go with him to Artidax. Once the Toa arrived there they met the Barraki, Takadox, who had recently escaped from a parole mission, leaving Hewkii and Kongu in charge of protecting the Matoran in their absense. However, Johmak returned and knocked both Toa out. By the time they came too, she had renevated the island into a fortress; capable to withstanding the Brotherhood Attack that was coming. By the time the other Toa Mahri returned, Kongu and Hewkii had grown accustomed to the changes and were busy fighting the Brotherhood. However, Jaller, Hahli and Nuparu eventually found Toa Krakua. They ordered the Toa of Sonics to awaken a swarm of Bohrok in the Archives. He did this and managed to defeat the attacking Rahkshi masses as a result. Some time after Mata Nui's Awakening, the Toa Nuva returned and confirmed they had completed their Destiny and awakened the Great Spirit. Turaga Dume and Vakama demanded that the next day be a celebration the in Coliseum. However, during this celebration, of the Toa Nuva's triumph, Makuta Teridax revealed that he was in control of Mata Nui's body, and hence controlled the Matoran Universe. The inhabitants of Metru-Nui then scattered and the Toa Mahri later reformed. The Order of Mata Nui sent the Toa on a mission to travel to Zakaz and gain the help of the other Skakdi, hoping that they would not follow Nektann and side with Teridax. Hahli took them under a river, they arrived to find the Skakdi were assembled. They spied on them, they witnessed a Vortixx, a Zyglak, a Steltian laborer, and the five Piraka that the Toa Mahri had fought on Voya Nui being flung into a giant tank of energized Protodermis and a giant being emerge. Strangely, the Giant Being appeared to have a hypnotic effect on the Toa; forcing them to surrender their weapons and reveal themselves. Mask and Tools As a Matoran, Hewkii wore a Kanohi Kakama. This Mask lasted him through both his life on Metru Nui and later his life on Mata Nui. On their way to Karzahni, Hewkii was the one who found a Kanohi Suletu. He briefly wore this mask only to give it to Takanuva to test its power. Upon arriving in Karzahni, Hewkii was forced to give up his Kakama in exchange for a Sanok. As a Toa Inika, Hewkii wore the Kanohi Sanok, the Mask of Accuracy. His Kanohi later changed when he entered the Pit. It is transformed into a Kanohi Garai, the Mask of Gravity; which allowed him to manipulate the weight of a target. As a Toa Inika, Hewkii had an Laser Axe. With it he could channel his elemental Stone power. However, he could only create Stone if he also created lightning. He also wielded a Zamor Launcher loaded with Energized Protodermis. He used this for freeing the enslaved Matoran on Voya Nui and was given a special Zamor Sphere, by Axonn, for undoing the effects of Hakann and Thok's Power-Stealing Zamor; that was used on Brutaka. As a Toa Mahri he wielded an Aqua Warblade, a Cordak Blaster, and a pair of Electrified Chains. Category:2007 Category:2006 Category:Toa Category:Stone Category:Po-Matoran Category:Matoran Universe Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2001 Sets Category:2006 Sets Category:2007 Sets